ABS polyblends are known in the art as a class of polymeric polyblends having diene rubber particles grafted with alkenyl aromatic and alkenyl nitrile monomers dispersed in a matrix copolymer of said monomers. Such polyblends are tough, chemical resistant and are classified as engineering plastic having high modulus in addition to toughness.
Such engineering plastics are gaining broad usage in autos, appliances, pipe and other uses where toughness and low energy fabrication is of importance. The engineering requirements for such plastics continue to increase particularly toughness at low temperatures wherein brittleness can be a problem for conventional ABS polyblends.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide polymeric blends that have improved low temperature properties and will not embrittle at temperatures of -30.degree. C. or lower having improved ductility at low temperatures while maintaining toughness.